Habrus Wiki:Policy/Articles
Habrus Wiki needs an orderly structure when making and editing articles. These policies should be read before any ''article is to be written or edited. We have policies for articles: *General article policies *Neutral Point of View (NPOV) *Verifiability *Correct Formatting As of all policies of Habrus Wiki, these articles are not to restrict, nor are they a violation of our aim of an open-source fansite for Habrus. General article policies *Articles should be only about '''Habrus' or any of its afflicates *Articles are only about information about any features, persons, or anything else about Habrus or any of its afflicates **Blogs can be written by all Habrus Wiki users, and they can contain news, or anything else that requires a whole article long text (e.g. introduction of a roleplay, suggestions, etc.) **Forums can allow people and users of Habrus Wiki to chat about anything, related to Habrus or not. As long as it doesn't violate any of our other policies (or this one). *Pages about personal users (biographies) of Habrus are not permitted unless if they are (though you can edit your user page of Habrus Wiki): **Staff members **Notable users **Significant to Habrus history *Articles cannot be about other Habbo Retros or Habbo itself *Articles that are about anything insignificant shouldn't even be created. They will be deleted in accordance to the Deletion Policy *Articles that attack other users will be not tolerated and deleted *Habrus Wiki is an English fansite; so articles should be written in English **Pieces of information like quotes can be in a foreign language if completely, and accurately translated in English. This rule only applies if the foreign language is absolutely necessary Neutral point of view Unlike some fansites of Habrus, we aim for a neutral point of view. Habrus Wiki does not take sides (in other words, we are neutral), and nor should you as an editor. Controversies and disputes are common subjects about Habrus, however, we describe and explain; not engage. *'Opinions are not facts'. Many people hold opinions about subjects. It is acceptable to write about other people's opinions, but refrain from phrasing opinions as if they are stated by Habrus Wiki *'Facts are not to be treated like opinions'. Negative facts, are still facts. They should be stated as facts, and not as opinions (or like an opinion). Facts override any opinion *'Both sides of the argument should be given'. In cases of dispute and controversy, both sides of an argument should be given - even if one view holds a vast majority of views and agreement Disputed neutral point of view If an article is suffering from a disputed neutral point of view, it should have a DNPOV template displayed at the top of the article. The article will be reviewed very carefully with staff and other Habrus users. Verifiability and Reference Habrus Wiki strives to have the most accurate, up to date information about the hotel. However, we need to add references. This is called citing. Citing is where you add a footnote, or a source of information (where you got it from). Adding a citation (citing) Adding a citation (or to cite) is very easy. All you need to do is to type in a very basic code, and you are all done! If you are familar with HTML, this will be easy. This is your external links, etc. But, that isn't all. You also need to make a 'reference' or 'citation' section. Then you need to type in the code which will display all your 'refs' in numerical order: Lack of verifiability If you feel like any of the information in any article of Habrus Wiki is inaccurate, or could be challenged, check the citations. If there are no citations, you need to add a template asking for references. A template will be displayed at the top of the article, where editors will try and cite any necessary information.